Gracias
by Euni-chan
Summary: En una ceremonia de premiaciòn, Viktor Krum se da cuenta que a quien más tienen que agradecerle es a ella, a Hermione, su esposa. -"Tu me haces querer ser mejor hombre..."


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––

**"Gracias"**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Viktor subía los escalones que lo conducían a la tarima del Royal National Theatre de Londres, el buscador se encontraba en la ciudad para recibir el premio al mejor buscador de Quidditch de la liga europea, además de que era el hombre más joven recibir este honor y eso le daba un poco más de peso al galardón. Krum estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y no tenía ni idea de que decir en el discurso que se suponía tenía que dar al recibir la estatuilla de un buscador hecho de oro de dragón que se suspendía en el aire en pos de una Snitch dorada.

—… _Y ahora brujas y magos de todo el mundo, recibamos con un aplauso al mejor Buscador de la Liga Europea, Viktor Krum, 'El Halcón Búlgaro'_.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el recinto y Viktor subió al podio para recibir un abrazo y el premio de manos del señor Zacharias Bloom, el jefe de la comisión internacional de Quidditch. Una vez en el podio la muchedumbre se apaciguó y esperó por el discurso de agradecimiento, la mirada del hombre viajaba por entre los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo y sobre varios conocidos del mundo del Quidditch pero fue hasta que vio sus ojos color miel mirándolo con dulzura que el corazón del joven se calmó y las palabras salieron de su boca.

— Bueno…-comenzó tras aclararse la garganta- me gustaría darle las gracias a mis entrenadores y compañeros de equipo que han estado a mi lado en esta carrera deportiva, así mismo me gustaría extender este agradecimiento a toda la confederación internacional de Quidditch que han hecho posible este evento y a cada persona que nos ha apoyado a mí y a mi equipo a lo largo de estos años de carrera. Pero sobretodo quisiera agradecer a mi esposa Hermione- sus ojos color carbón se fijaron en los ojos miel de su esposa que se hallaba sentada en la segunda fila- Gracias por estar a mi lado en cada paso del camino, por apoyarme y por darme el mejor regalo del mundo: nuestra hija. Por ti quiero ser un mejor hombre. Gracias.

Krum se retiró del podio y llovieron los aplausos. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando su esposo se acercó a ella, abriéndose camino entre las filas de gente y sentándose a su lado. Con cuidado, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y le tomó la mano mientras la ceremonia de premiación concluía.

Viktor se sentía afortunado; tenía treinta años, era joven y exitoso en su carrera, más que eso tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a su lado y ésta le había dado una preciosa hija de ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro: Darina, nombre cuyo significado en eslavo es '_dar_' porque para ambos la pequeña era un regalo y su llegada les dio muchas alegrìas. El hombre cada mañana agradecía por su familia, porque una noche después de un año saliendo juntos Hermione aceptó casarse con él.

Regresando un poco en sus recuerdos, no había sido nada fácil volver a contactarse con Hermione después de la guerra puesto que ella estaba saliendo con Ronald Weasley y estudiando Leyes Mágicas y Diplomacia Mágica Internacional, pero luego de unos pocos meses de contacto vía carta se les dio la oportunidad de salir a cenar 'en plan de amigos' cuando el equipo de Bulgaria fue convocado a un amistoso contra el equipo de Quidditch de Escocia. Sorpresa grande se llevó Viktor cuando una noche fresca de mayo al recogerla a su departamento para cenar se la encontró sin arreglarse y con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, al preguntarle qué le sucedía ella solo le respondió: "_Ron y yo hemos terminado_". Pacientemente él se acercó a ella y la abrazó…

— _Todo estará bien, Hermione- le dijo pronunciando su nombre perfectamente mientras la abrazaba- Si no vuelve contigo es un idiota._

— _No, Viktor. –negó ella entre sus brazos- Yo fui la que terminó con él_

— _Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Porque me siento estafada por este año perdido tratando de verlo como pareja cuando ni él ni yo nos vemos de esa forma… _

Y así el se quedó con ella toda la noche, y luego de un par de meses salieron a comer juntos en uno de los descansos de sus juegos en la liga Búlgara. Un año más tarde ya no podían estar mucho tiempo separados, les dolía pasar más de una semana sin verse; incluso en nombre del amor Hermione acompañó a Viktor a varios juegos a pesar de no gustarle particularmente el deporte; solo lo hizo para apoyarlo tal como él había hecho cuando ella aceptó un puesto en el departamento legal del Ministerio de Magia de Londres.

Una noche Viktor y Hermione se hallaban en una cabaña en un bosquecito al norte de Irlanda, el firmamento estaba lleno de estrellas y la Gryffindor le señalaba con la mano al joven buscador las constelaciones.

— _Hermione- la llamó Viktor y cuando ella se volteó la miró directo a los ojos- quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo más importante en mi vida._

— _Lo sé, cariño- contestó ella sonrojada._

—… _Yo quiero que seas la mujer con la que me despierte cada mañana y que seas la madre mis hijos- Viktor sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul del bolsillo de su cazadora y la abrió delante de una estupefacta Gryffindor- Hermione Granger, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

— _¡Oh Viktor, sí!- exclamó mientras el búlgaro le colocaba el hermoso anillo de diamantes en el dedo_.

La ceremonia había concluido. La gente estaba saliendo del Teatro y yéndose a los puntos de aparición provisionales que habían puesto en la salida junto a un poderoso hechizo de _glamour _para que _los muggles_ no notasen nada del evento que se había llevado a cabo. Hermione y Viktor caminaron de la mano a uno de los puntos de aparición y en pocos segundos se aparecieron en una mansión preciosa en el Londres mágico.

La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes cuya falda cae hasta el suelo, era precioso y resaltaba sus formas. La mirada oscura de Viktor se posó sobre su esposa:

— ¿Te dije ya que estás preciosa Señora Krum?- le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

— Si…- sonrió ella- Viktor, gracias. – él la miró confundido- Me refiero a lo del discurso. Tus palabras fueron preciosas…

— Es la verdad- murmuró él tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo- Sin ti no sería quien soy ahora.

— Viktor…

Y se besaron suavemente, profundamente recorriendo cada recoveco de sus bocas con la lengua, abrazándose…

— ¿Mami? ¿Papi?

La voz somnolienta de su pequeña hija los hizo separarse entre risas, y al mirar el pasillo divisaron a la pequeña de casi tres años frotándose los ojos con sus manitas tanteando inútilmente la pared para tratar de encender una luz que estaba claramente lejos del alcance de su pequeña estatura.

El hombre sonrió y caminó hacia la pequeña vestida con una hermosa pijamita blanca con dibujos de hipogrifos bebé. La tomó en brazos y Darina se aferró al cuello de su papá con una mano mientras que con la otra se chupaba el dedo pulgar.

— Mami, linda- dijo la pequeña con el dedito aún en la boca.

— Gracias cariño- le contestó Hermione acercándose y depositando un beso en su frente- Ahora tu papi te llevará a dormir.

— Mmmm… ¿Papi?

— ¿Si cariño?- le contestó aún parado en el pasillo en penumbra.

— Quiero un hermanito.

Viktor sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hija. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los ojos de su esposa que centelleaban.

— Ya te lo encargaremos cariño…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!_

Gracias por leerlo, escribí esta historia de este modo –muy cursi, creo- porque hay muy pocos fics en español en los que Viktor y Hermione terminan juntos así que decidí escribir al respecto. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser tan _rosa_.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_Euni-chan._


End file.
